


near-kiss near-miss

by miniloaf (loafers)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/pseuds/miniloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anonymous: I wonder what happened after the near-kiss at the summer time ball ♥"</p>
            </blockquote>





	near-kiss near-miss

they don’t stick around much longer after that. ashton and calum want to stay, catch more of the performances, but michael’s conned enough illicit beer out of the twins with his fluttery eyelashes that he’s a little drunk and a lot handsy, and luke just doesn’t trust him to get back to the hotel on his own. 

besides, it’s loud and luke’s tired, it’s crowded even in vip, and if michael’s trying to kiss him in front of everyone, luke’s kind of eager to see what’ll happen when they’re alone. 

he’s had michael’s hands on him since they left the stage really, seemed like some strange manifestation of his nerves, maybe, michael clinging, by his side constantly and insisting on dragging him along on his sneaky missions to procure himself alcohol by way of rampant flirtation. it’s near impossible to resist indulging him, but by the time michael’s a couple drinks down and trying to kiss him, luke knows it’s gone far enough.

michael’s still clingy in the back of the car, his whole body pressed against luke’s side, fluffy green hair in luke’s face as he settles against luke’s shoulder, gets comfy enough to stop there and look at twitter the entire trip. luke doesn’t mind essentially being used as a human pillow; michael smells nice and feels nicer. luke’s only a little disappointed that michael’s not trying to kiss him now, when he’d totally let him.

michael sticks close, trailing after luke and tugging at the hem of his shirt all the way into luke’s room instead of his own, mumbling something about putting a movie on, but as soon as the door’s shut michael’s pulling luke fully clothed into bed and spreading himself out on top of him. 

"you’re so comfy," michael grumbles against luke’s shoulder, like he’s offended or something. luke thinks michael is pretty comfy too, but he knows better than to encourage him, so he just grunts. 

luke huffs and pulls his arms out from under michael, places his hands on the small of michael’s back, allowing them to dip under the hem of his shirt. “are we going to put our pajamas on?” 

michael scoffs. “no one has pajamas anymore. we have to sleep naked," he says with an exaggerated little wiggle of his hips.

luke’s tummy gives a hopeful little flip. “okay then,” he agrees. 

michael flops, somehow, heavier, his arms and legs splayed out, boneless. “you have to take my clothes off.” 

luke pushes at the dead weight of him, actually has to work for it to get michael tipping over onto his back, and by the time he’s there he’s giggling, eyes sparkling and tummy bared. if there was a time to kiss him, luke thinks, it would be now, so he does, or tries to - leaning in. 

michael pulls back this time, raised eyebrows and softening, knowing smile. “oh, so now you want my kisses?” 

luke rolls his eyes and sits back up, pulls off his own shirt, unbuttons his pants. michael kicks his legs, and when luke looks at him, he’s pouting. “i said you have to take my clothes off, not yours." 

it’s a dangerous game, one that they’ve been playing for a while now, and even though luke still hasn’t quite worked out the rules, he’ll always play. he puts his hands on michael, touches the warm skin of his barred tummy, and slides his palms under his shirt to push it up. michael arches under his hands, luke’s fingers feeling the spread of his ribs as he shifts, brushing his peaked nipples. he’s just taking off his shirt.

michael raises his arms with a significant, wide-eyed look and luke guides his shirt off over his head, trying to be gentle, but michael’s suddenly impatient, taking over and yanking his shirt off. 

"happy?" luke asks, startled somehow by the bare-chested reality he’s now faced with and needing something to say. michael chucks his shirt away and shakes his head, reaches and wraps his hand around luke’s arm, tugs him down. 

"yes," michael laughs as their mouths bump, clumsy and perfect. luke steadies himself with his hand on michael’s shoulder, licks his lips and leans back in, finally gives michael the proper kiss they both deserve.


End file.
